


Apples and Oranges

by Omegathyst



Series: Autumn's Adventure [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Casual Sex, Contest Entry, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kirins, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Appleshy, Outdoor Sex, Rubbing Pussies, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Lessons, Slice of Life, Vaginal Hoofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After being forced to leave the village, Autumn Blaze has endured the agonizing absence of another's company for many weeks, missing her village in more ways than one. Just as she considers returning, a pony approaches. With one mare's hidden crush and another's growing lust, will the two be able to help each other out?
Relationships: Applejack/Autumn Blaze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Autumn's Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456672
Kudos: 3





	Apples and Oranges

* * *

Autumn sighed as she stared at the sunset on the cliffside, thinking about if she should've stayed with the village. Sure, she couldn't speak a peep or have a lot of fun, but at least she could get her rocks off with another Kirin.

Her previous lover, Rain Shine’s image flashed in her mind. Autumn gulped, looking down at her pussy. The flowers were blooming a few hooves away from the cliff, and the weather was warming up. And yet Autumn was without a mate,  _ again. _

Week after week, Autumn would speak to her pet leaves and rocks about the musical theater performances, conversations, other hobbies, and nights spent with other Kirin. A bunch of sighs would escape her throughout the one-sided conversations, and some nights left Autumn teary-eyed.

_ Maybe they’re right, what is the point of having emotions if I’m just going to end up alone? _

Autumn stood up, her hooves not moving, as she felt the heat stirring up her loins.

_ “Rain Shine…”  _ Autumn groaned, stepping forward with warm eyes and a thundering chest.

“Who said that?!”

Autumn squeaked, falling back onto her soaked behind. Stepping out of the bushes, was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and a brown hat. Looking at the pleasantly-sculpted pony, Autumn gulped as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek.

_ Not helping! _

Pushing her primal priorities to the back of her mind, Autumn stared blankly at the pony, saying nothing.

“Did you hear somethin’?” the pony asked. Autumn stayed still, staring at the pony as she stopped her hoof.

“For Celestia’s sake, can’t one of you Kirin speak?!” the pony huffed. Autumn’s expression broke, as she grinned and lunged at the pony.

“ _ Gotcha!”  _ Autumn giggled. “Sorry, it’s been so long since I’ve pulled a prank on someone. Are you tired? Hungry? Don’t worry, I’ll find you somewhere to sleep and food to eat, but I’ve been  _ dying _ to talk to another creature! You must tell me everything! Your name, your home, even the mares you fancy-”

“Wait a gosh-darn minute, you didn’t meet a pegasus mare earlier, did you?” the pony asked, looking behind her.

Autumn Blaze tilted her head, trying to comprehend what the well-built mare had said. The puzzle pieces clicked, and Autumn Blaze grinned like the Cheshire cat.

_ “So you are into mares!”  _ Autumn shouted. The earth pony’s eyes widened as she threw a hoof over the foreign creature’s mouth.

“Ah never said that,” the pony shook her head. “Ah just didn’t want her to overhear anything, that’s all.”

“What’s there to overhear?” Autumn pulled back from the pony’s hoof, winking at the pony. “Tell me, you sculpted piece of flank, what is your name?”

The mare’s jaw dropped as words failed to escape her mouth. Autumn smirked, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t tell me they silenced you too,” Autumn giggled. “Tell me.”

“A-Applejack,” Applejack stammered.

_ “Applejack,”  _ Autumn allowed the name to roll off her tongue like honey, her half-lidded eyes staring at Applejack.  _ “So,  _ you like this mare.”

“A-Ah,” Applejack gulped, feeling her heart racing in her chest. “Who do you-”

“This pegasus company that I have yet to meet,” Autumn answered. “What’s  _ her  _ name?”

“Fluttershy”

“Ah, an adorable name,” Autumn nodded, her hoof resting on Applejack’s shoulder. “And tell me, how does she make you feel?”

Applejack looked at the sky, feeling a burning from the inside of her chest all the way to her neglected pussy.

“Like the happiest mare in all of Equestria,” Applejack whispered.

“Have you told her?” Autumn Blaze asked. Applejack shook her head.

“Discord and Rainbow Dash have been competing for her for a couple a’ months now,” Applejack admitted. “If they don’t have a shot, why would I?”

“What do you do for a living?” Autumn said.

“Ah buck apple trees for my family farm, why?”

“I wanted to know what you do to stand out,” Autumn replied, lowering her hoof to feel the mare’s strong muscles. “And with a body like  _ this, _ and a love for family like  _ yours,  _ she’ll be featherbrained  _ not _ to fall for you.”

Applejack nodded, staring over Autumn Blaze’s shoulder. Autumn started swirling circles over Applejack’s leg fur, scooting a bit closer.

“Ah noticed the wet patch in the dirt behind ya,” Applejack leaned closer. “Do you need h-help with any physical troubles?”

Autumn’s smile widened, as she looked away and placed a hoof over her chin.

_ “Now  _ that I think about it,” Autumn said. “Spring is coming soon, and it’s been  _ merciless  _ on my body. No doubt your pegasus pal will be going through the same problem, so some pointers could be useful. Have you pleasured a mare before?”

Applejack shook her head.

“Then allow me to start your first lesson!” Autumn grinned, standing up and turning her behind to face the earth pony. “You know the pussy has an opening for dicks and other phallic objects, but near that is the clit. Have you stimulated yours before?”

“A f-few times,” Applejack admitted.

_ “Excellent,” _ Autumn purred. “Come here, you exotic mare, and try your hoof on mine.”

“Heh,  _ I’m _ the exotic mare,” Applejack commented with a roll of her eyes, stepping forward and pressing her hoof to the Kirin’s clit, moving it in circles in a gentle motion. Throwing her head back, Autumn pressed further into the hoof that did absolute  _ magic  _ for her needs.

**_“F-Faster,”_** Autumn growled.

Applejack moved her hoof in rapid circles around the clit, and leaned her head onto the Kirin’s backside as she lifted her other forehoof and pressed it against Autumn’s entrance. Sinking an inch of her hoof into her pussy, Autumn squealed and thrusted faster.

_ “Yes, _ **_yes!_ ** _ Fuck me, _ you beastly mare!” Autumn screamed. Applejack pushed more of her hoof into Autumn’s pussy, and sunk her teeth into Autumn’s leg fur to hold balance. Autumn finally thrusted with enough strength to send Applejack tumbling to the ground, howling as cum spurted out of her pussy.

“I  _ knew  _ you’d be a good lay!” Autumn jumped, hugging the earth pony. “Thanks a million, I needed that. Would you like me to return the favor?”

“Y-Yes, just alert me if you hear anypony else,” Applejack asked.

“Promise on my life,” Autumn pressed a hoof to her chest and winked.  _ “Sit.” _

Applejack sat up, parting her legs to reveal her dark orange pussy to the drooling Kirin. Autumn stepped closer, leaning in and giving Applejack’s clit a  _ loooong _ lick.

_ “Holy alicorns above,” _ Applejack groaned.

“I should mention,” Autumn pulled away. “For the romantic displays, you should start off with making out, and then kissing down her body. All the way till you reach  **_here.”_ **

Applejack moaned as Autumn pressed her hoof into her entrance, pushing further inside with her smaller hoof than Applejack dared to with her own. Autumn moved her mouth towards Applejack’s belly, wrapping her tongue around one of the mare’s tits while toying with another.

_ “A-Ah!” _ Applejack kicked her hind hooves. “Y-You’re so good at this!  **_Fuck!”_ **

Autumn responded by speeding up her triple stimulation, and after several seconds, she stopped. Moving away from the pony, Autumn tucked her hind legs underneath Applejack’s hind legs, lining up her pussy with the pony’s pussy.

“I haven’t done this in a  _ loooong _ time,” Autumn put both of her front hooves on Applejack’s shoulders. “Ready?”

“I w-was ready yesterday,” Applejack moaned. “Do me till I’m seein’ stars, you _ sexy beast.” _

Autumn pushed forward, thrusting her pussy against Applejack’s as they fucked like rabbits on the cliffside. Applejack and Autumn Blaze were howling at the sky, caring less and less about the possible spectators of their fucking. Just the wild stimulation along with the mind-blowing wetness meshed together, was all that mattered that afternoon. After several minutes, Applejack cried Autumn’s name as her apple nectar gushed and mixed with Autumn’s own exotic cum. Collapsing by Applejack’s side, Autumn gasped as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“That w-was  **_amazing,”_ ** Autumn moaned.

“I’ll say,” Applejack gasped. “So, this is only the  _ first  _ lesson? Will all the other ones help me win her over?”

“If you’d like,” Autumn booped Applejack’s nose. “It’s not like I have any other plans, heh.”

“Could I ask ya somethin’?” Applejack said. “You mind explaining to me why y’all when silent in the first place?”

“I...it’s a long story,” Autumn frowned, standing up and offering a hoof to Applejack. Applejack took it, lifting herself up on her own hooves as well.

“You’d rather not talk about it?” Applejack asked.

“No,” Autumn sighed, glancing away.

“Oh, well I understand-”

**_“I’d rather siiiiiiiiiiiiing!”_ ** Autumn sang at the top of her lungs.

_ “Of course,” _ Applejack whispered, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.


End file.
